


Eric

by oneyangsee



Category: V for Vendetta (2005), V for Vendetta (Comic), V for Vendetta - All Media Types
Genre: Dystopia, Homophobia, Korean, M/M, Unrequited Crush, faint hope
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyangsee/pseuds/oneyangsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>짝사랑하고 있는 에릭.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric

  커튼을 친 플랫 내부는 무엇이 무엇인지 쉽게 분간되지 않았다. 다만 혼자 빛을 내는 디지털 시계가 보였다. 그 앞에 앉은 사람의 실루엣도 시계의 빛을 받아 어렴풋하게 보인다. 남자였다. 시계는 지금은 아직 해가 뜨기 전이라고 말한다. 그는 어째서 이른 아침부터 그저 앉아있는 걸까. 잠들지 않은 걸까? 그는 계속해서 위스키를 홀짝였다. 그의 시선은 고정되어있다. 남자는 생각하고 있다. 그의 아이홀은 평소보다 깊어져 있었고, 눈 밑은 검었다. 액정 속 숫자가 바뀌었다. 6:30. 노래가 흘러나왔다. 설정해둔 시각이 되면 라디오가 켜지도록 설정해뒀다. 트레멜로스의 히트곡이었다. 이제 남자는, 출근 준비를 해야만 한다. 충분히 자지 못했지만 어쩔 수가 없다.

 

  혼자 살다 보면 이런 일은 일어나기 쉽다. 지금이라도 눈을 붙여야 좀비 꼴로 출근하지 않는다고 말할 사람이 없으니까. 빨래도, 청소도, 아침까지도 혼자서 해야 한다. 그래서 가뜩이나 잘 수 있는 시간은 많지 않다. 그런데 자기 전에 어떤 생각에라도 빠지게 된다면, 마치 오늘처럼, 거의 잠들지 못했다. 그렇지만 그는 생각하는 걸 쉽게 그만둘 수 없었다. 특히 요즘 들어서는 더욱 힘들었다.

  


  남자는 차를 몰아 경찰청사로 들어갔다. 신분증을 제시해달란 말에 오른쪽 코트 주머니를 뒤적였다. 그가 늘 신분증을 넣어두는 주머니였다. 신분증에는  _‘에릭 핀치’_ 라는 이름과 그의 얼굴이 담겨 있었다. 에릭 핀치. 그게 그의 이름이다. 경비원의 이제 됐다는 말에 에릭은 신분증을 다시 챙겨 넣고 서로 들어갔다. 서로 들어가는 길은, 사무실로 가는 복도는 가시밭길이면서 비단길이었다. 그 길의 끝에는 에릭이 혼신의 힘을 다해 마음에서 지워내고 싶은 사람이 있을 테니까.

 

  에릭은 출근 시간에 늦진 않았다. 아홉 시까지 이삼십 분의 시간이 남아있었지만, 이미 사무실엔 사람이 있었다. 경감님 오셨어요? 그 사람은 웃음을 얼굴에 띄운 채 에릭을 맞았다. 가슴팍에 있는 신분증이 빛났다.  _도미닉 스톤_ _._  에릭의 부하이다. 그는 단정하게 넘긴 머리를 하고 적당히 품 있는 옷을 입는다. 매일 그랬다. 그리고, 그래. 그 사람이다. 에릭이 혼신의 힘을 다해 마음에서 지워내려는 사람. 오늘 밤 에릭을 잠 못 든 채 출근하게 한 장본인. 물론 고의는 아니다. 매일 아침 인사와 함께 건네는 웃음에서 에릭이 느끼는 감정처럼, 고의는 아니다.

 

  _미안해요, 하지만 고의는 아니었어요._

라는 말처럼 잔인한 말도 없다고 에릭은 생각한다. 며칠 전에 걷다가 실수로 부딪혀서 양복에 커피를 쏟았던, 저 말을 하던 여자가 떠올랐다. 당신이 고의였건, 그렇지 않았건, 이미 와이셔츠는 죄다 젖어버리고 난 뒤니까. 하지만 여자는 ‘고의가 아니었다.’라는 말로 양심의 가책으로부터 아주 멀리 도망가기 쉬웠다. 그러니 그 말을 마치곤 곧장 거리 반대편으로 사라졌을 테지.

 

  그러니까 중요한 것은 고의든 고의가 아니든. 그건 아무 상관 없다. 어느 쪽이든 나은 건 없기에. 하지만 에릭의 마음속에서는 아주 조금, 정말로 조그맣게, 고의여도 좋다고 생각했다. 하지만 그는 멍청하지 않다. 호모섹슈얼은 사회 풍속을 난도질해버리는, 고칠 수 없으며, 고칠 노력조차 필요없는 병이란 걸 그가 모를 리 없다. 그렇지만 그의 웃음이 고의라면, 자신과 그는 동병상련의 처지가 아닐까. 서로를 좋아하는 병자들이라면 행복하지 않은가 하며 에릭은 생각했다. 하지만 이 모든 건 헛된 망상이고 허황한 희망이란 걸 에릭 본인 스스로도 잘 알고 있다.

 

  에릭은 차라리 혼자 자신의 속에서 스스로를 썩히는 길을 택했다. 그리고 이 상황을 받아들였다. 천진난만하고 천둥벌거숭이와 같은 아이가 별을 따겠다는 한낮의 꿈처럼, 자신 역시 이룰 수 없는 꿈을 꾸고 있기에 고통받는 거라고. 

**Author's Note:**

> 두 번의 60분 전력으로 썼습니다.  
> 2015.07.17. 1차 작성  
> 2015.07.19. 2차 작성 + 맞춤법 오기 수정


End file.
